


First Date

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburger feels, I have No Excuse, M/M, fluff really, hamburrger - Freeform, mentioned dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aaron just wants to have a quiet night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My addition to the Hamburrger feels. First time posting on this site Woo!

       When the doorbell rang, Aaron wiped his hands off a blue towel and tucked it into the strings that held the white apron to his waist. He pulled his shirt straight while taking a deep breath and then pulled the door open with a charming smile.

  
      The man standing behind the door had tanned skin and long dark hair, which he usually kept tied back but was flowing freely around his face tonight. He was huddled, but not against the cold, most likely his nerves Aaron guessed. His hands were held into tight fists and shoved deeply into his jacket pockets.

  
      Aaron’s smile only grew wider, “Come in Alexander.” He stepped aside and raised his arm in a gesture of welcome. Alexander shuffled quietly into the small apartment, stopping just inside the door to look around.

  
      “You have a nice place.” Alexander mused. He was still too quiet and Aaron didn’t like that. He was used to the young man talking without pause or to take breaths, the only time he quieted being when Aaron had his mouth otherwise occupied.

  
      “You’ve seen it before Alexander.” Aaron chuckled slightly at the slight blush that rose to his cheeks and Aaron started to take his jacket off for him.

  
      “I can do it myself.” Alexander mumbled but stilled under a stern look from Aaron. His arms stilled and Aaron continued siding the jacket off his arms. “In my defense, the first time I was here, I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the décor.”

  
     Aaron chuckled and moved around him and farther into his home. “Would you like something to drink?”

  
     “Whiskey?”

  
      Aaron opened his upper cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine. “Will this do?”

  
      Alexander smirked and grabbed the bottle from him. “You know I like white more, but this will do.”

  
      Aaron grabbed two wine glasses and set them on the counter before grabbing a wine opener. He handed the opener to Alexander and moved to stir something on the stove. He wanted to give him something to do because it looked like Alexander’s nerves were going to turn into a Fight or Flight response very soon.

  
     He looked up after hearing several grunting noises to see Alexander struggling with the cork. Patiently, Aaron put down his spoon and moved to stand behind him.

  
     “I can do it.” Alexander once again tried to assert what little of a dominant side he had. He was in that stage. That stage of wanting to hold on to something he already knew was gone. It happened a lot with first time subs.

  
      “You can.” Aaron nodded and moved his hands to Alexander’s shoulders. The man visibly relaxed under his hand and his movements slowed enough for him to uncork the bottle and pour each of them of them a glass. Aaron didn’t say anything just placed a kiss on the man’s cheek and went back to cooking.

  
        When this had started, Aaron hadn’t intended for it to go this far but things with Alexander always seemed to get out of hand. Alexander had a way of getting under his skin and staying there. After a fairly angry debate about the best way to defend their shared client, Alexander had pushed him over the edge with the simple act of tugging at his bottom lip in frustration. Aaron had crossed the room in few strides and taken that own lip into his mouth.

  
       Alexander had moaned almost instantly and fell into the kiss faster than Aaron had expected. But that was the last time Alexander had surprised him. When Aaron had weaved his fingers through those dark strands and wrapped them around his fingers, the urge to pull was higher than it had ever been during any passing argument, and when he finally had, Alexander had rewarded him with a passionate moan and fingers gripping at his waist band.

  
       Aaron didn’t push much at first. He didn’t demand anything just let the other man show him what he wanted to. When he’d felt Alexander’s warm mouth on his hard cock, he’d almost let loose a moan himself but he had a little bit more control than Alexander.

      The next time it had happened, Aaron had invited the man back to his place to talk after a couple of drinks, however, the walk down to his apartment had been filled with sexual tension from the brushing of their hands and the shared looks. By the time they made it to Aaron’s apartment, Alexander was pawing at the man’s chest and Aaron couldn’t help but oblige him.

  
       It was after that encounter that Aaron started to think about this moving farther than just a one-night stand and an office fuck. However, he was embarrassed to say those weren’t the only occasions before he acted on his thoughts. After several sessions of Alexander begging to be dominated and pushing Aaron to the point of offering the punishment, that Aaron realized that Alexander wanted this more than he did. But Aaron was going to do this right. He had to if he wanted it to last.

  
       Alexander had a fiery personality and a stubborn streak a mile long and Aaron had already had fun breaking it down. It was more than enough for him to see Alexander beg for him but to have him settle under his hand was almost heavenly. He knew that this wasn’t going to be dropped easily. If they were going to burn, they were going to go down together.

  
      “Alexander.” Aaron called to him quietly but his tone traveled farther than the sound. Alexander looked up quickly, automatically at attention.

  
       “Yes?”

  
       “Relax.”

  
        “I am relaxed.” Alexander attempted but with a raised eyebrow from Aaron he quickly fixed his sentence, “I’m trying.”

  
        Aaron smiled sweetly, “Try harder. This isn’t supposed to be something to be nervous about. I just wanted to cook for you and talk. That’s it. There’s no pressure here, ok?” Alexander nodded but didn’t relax any more so Aaron added: “Tell me about your day.”

  
       That set him off just like Aaron knew it would. If Alexander liked to talk about anything, it was himself. Aaron didn’t mind, he wasn’t much of a talker and he loved to learn new quirks and idiosyncrasies about the man. Most of which he could turn around and use against him in the bedroom later.

  
        “Exhausting. I was arguing with Jefferson today for the longest. That man-“

  
        “Person”

  
        “-Person-“ he corrected, “just doesn’t understand how the government should be run.”

  
        “Well isn’t that your job to convince him?” Sometimes Aaron liked to goad him to just to see his passionate side. It wasn’t hard to get him worked up about one of his passions. Easy really, just disagree with him.

  
        “I’ve tried!” the man exploded, “Believe me I’ve tried!” At Aaron’s slight chuckle, Alexander sighed and laughed. “I hate it when you do that.”

  
        “No you don’t.” Aaron retaliated.

  
        “So what are you making me?” Alexander got up off the stool he was perched on and moved around the island to stand beside the taller man. Aaron tried not to smile too much at the sudden change in personality.

  
         “Family recipe. I learned it from my mother. It’s a pasta dish, passed down from her mother’s mother.”

  
         “I didn’t even know you could cook.” Alexander looked over the edge of the pot.

  
         “You never asked.” Aaron raised the spoon to Alexander lips and allowed him to taste the rich cream sauce. He watched his lips slide across the spoon and felt his pants tighten. No. This is not what this night is for.

  
         “Wow, this is amazing. I can’t wait for the meal.”

  
         “You can’t wait for any meal.” Aaron laughed.

  
          Alexander laughed with him, “Yea that’s true. Sometimes it feels like I’m subconsciously trying to make up for the meals I didn’t get when I was a child.”

  
          There he goes again. Alexander always found a way to pull his unfortunate childhood into the conversation one way or another. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was trying to garner pity from those around him or if he still didn’t believe that he’d actually made it in America. Either way, Aaron looked down at him sharply and watched him until he looked up at him.

  
          “I know, I know. It just slipped out.” Alexander winced. “Don’t be mad at me.”

  
          “Don’t let it slip out then.”

  
          “I’ll be better. I promise.” Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the man’s eager to please response. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

  
         “I know you will be.” Aaron answered simply. “Can you set the table for me?”

  
         “Yes.” Alexander answered too quickly and Aaron chuckled.

  
          After he set the table, Aaron brought the food to the table and they resumed their idle conversation. It wasn’t anything to mind consuming, Aaron knew how much Alexander thought on a day-to-day basis and he didn’t want it to be like that when they were together. He wanted to quiet his young man’s mind and offer him a reprieve from his work and stress, not add to it.

  
        After two more glasses of wine, Alexander started to get that look in his eyes. The unmistakable look that screamed ‘restless’ and his fingers started to fidget against the table.

  
       “Alexander, would you like to join me on the couch?” The instant brightening of his eyes told him he’d made the right decision. Aaron got up first then moved around the table to help Alex from his chair. This time, Alex waited, he didn’t argue, he didn’t fuss, he just let Aaron help him. Aaron knew it was a big step for him and didn’t say it out loud, but he would be rewarding him later.

  
       Aaron sat down first and raised his arm over the back of the couch. Alexander sat down next to him and snuggled into the crook of his arm and sighed in content. The fire, which wasn’t needed as much now, was still blazing and Aaron couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend his evening than to have his baby boy curled up under his arm.

  
       In the morning, they would talk about how this would work, Alexander was married after all, but for now, there was just this and the promise of caressed skin and that was all Aaron needed. Anything else he could for wait for.


End file.
